


Burden

by Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian



Series: Little!Dads [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Caregiver!Hugo, Cuddling, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Mat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian/pseuds/Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian
Summary: But he really, really didn’t want to have to deal with all of his stress alone. He couldn’t exactly talk to any of his friends. Talking to Brian always turned into more stress. Craig probably wouldn’t care. Joseph would get preachy, and Robert would convince him to drink. And alcohol was just flat out yucky when he was feeling this small. And, anyway, going to another dad felt kind of like he was cheating on Daddy. Even if he and Hugo didn’t have a romantic or sexual relationship, it would feel like a betrayal to go to someone else for that comfort. So, he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.





	Burden

It had been a day. The sort of day where it would have been nice to go over to Hugo’s, crawl into the older man’s arms, and sleep and cuddle until he’d forgotten all about what had upset him in the first place. But Hugo had parent-teacher conferences booked until six, and he didn’t want to pull him away. It wasn’t fair that Daddy had to drop everything to come and comfort him so often. He hated it, hated it even more than he hated being by himself when he was little. He didn't want Hugo to think that he was whiny. He didn't want to be too much of a burden on him, so he could hold on for a little while longer. After all, he had gotten through things like this by himself. Lots of times. For some reason, though, it had been harder to deal with regressing by himself since Hugo started taking care of him. 

 

But he really, really didn’t want to have to deal with all of his stress alone. He couldn’t exactly talk to any of his friends. Talking to Brian always turned into more stress. Craig probably wouldn’t care. Joseph would get preachy, and Robert would convince him to drink. And alcohol was just flat out yucky when he was feeling this small. And, anyway, going to another dad felt kind of like he was cheating on Daddy. Even if he and Hugo didn’t have a romantic or sexual relationship, it would feel like a betrayal to go to someone else for that comfort. So, he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

 

Or, rather, in between his dresser and his wall, clutching his bear. He was feeling so small. Much more so than usual. And when he got in moods like this, when everything made him feel like he was tiny and pathetic, it was nice to have Daddy to remind him that everything was going to be okay. He stole a glance up at his alarm clock. 5:30. There was no way he could text Daddy without feeling guilty. So he sat there scrunched up into a little ball, waiting. He waited for a long time until it was 5:58 and he couldn’t wait even one second longer. 

 

_ Feeling really little. Carmen is out. Come over when you can. Don't rush. _

 

He managed to word the message so that it didn’t sound too desperate, watching his phone anxiously for a response. He wanted Daddy, and he wanted him now, no matter what he said. He wanted Daddy to rush,  His cell phone buzzed, and another text popped up.

 

_ On my way. Meetings finished early. Superman ice cream? _

 

He didn’t write anything back, just sent a thumbs up emoji. He didn’t really have the energy to make his words sound big.

 

Eventually he heard the door open, and then his bedroom door, and then Daddy was there, smiling down at him. “Hey, little man. Anxiety?” Daddy asked softly, kneeling down in front of Mat but not touching him or breathing his air or being too loud. He liked that.

 

Mat shrugged, not meeting Daddy’s eyes. “Lots of stuff. Big stuff.” He heard Daddy sigh, and then Daddy was offering him ice cream in a waffle cone. Mat ate his ice cream silently, feeling quite a bit better when he was done.

 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you come out of that corner, we can read some Shel Silverstein and cuddle on the bed, okay? But you’re going to need to- Shit.” Daddy sighed, taking in Mat’s disheveled appearance. He was covered in flour and sugar and had a couple of coffee stains on his shirt. “Matty, I think I’m going to have to give you a bath. You're absolutely filthy.”

 

Mat made a soft noise, looking down at his lap. The idea of being naked around Daddy when he was like this was just about enough to make him want to be big again. But, after a second, he nodded a little and pushed his way out of the corner.

 

Daddy took him into the bathroom and started the water, letting Mat sit on the toilet. “How do I wash your hair?” He asked, sounding kind of nervous. Mat just shrugged, getting up and handing Daddy his shampoo.

  
“Just wash it. And then you gotta dry it.” He pointed to the hair dryer, sitting back down. The tub filled up pretty fast, and Daddy reached out to touch his jacket.

 

“Do you think you can undress yourself, or should I do it?” Daddy’s voice was quiet and soft and gentle and Mat just pulled his jacked off and raised his arms. Daddy kept his eyes firmly on the ground as he undressed Mat, helping him into the tub with nothing more than a hand on his shoulder. “You’re so brave, baby boy.”

 

Daddy’s hands were fast and efficient, barely even brushing over his more sensitive areas. Hugo did this the same way he did everything else- efficiently and methodically. It was actually quite nice. Having his hair washed was a bit of a treat, and the entire bath was over very quickly. Daddy toweled him off, blow-dried his dreads, and, at Mat’s direction, worked some product into his hair.

 

“There we go. All clean.” Daddy smiled, kissing Mat’s forehead when his t-shirt was pulled into place. “Come on. Let’s read a little and see if we can get you to sleep, little guy.” Daddy managed to pick him up, placing him on his hip. It wasn’t long before Mat was settled with Daddy underneath the covers, Daddy laying down with Mat leaning on his chest. “Alright.” Daddy cleared his throat and began with a soft voice.

 

“I asked for a hot dog, with everything on it…”

 

Mat barely made it through one poem, sticking his thumb in his mouth and falling asleep faster than he ever thought possible.


End file.
